war_robots_altfandomcom-20200214-history
Mercury
Introduction The Mercury is a medium robot with 1 heavy and 2 light hardpoints. Ability The Mercury has a unique ability, a hybrid of the Descend and Overload known as Helldive, however, it does not damage itself. Upon activation, the robot will trigger stealth and jump into the air, similar to the Inquisitor. After 1 second, you will be given an option to terminate crash down into the ground by pressing the ability button again. After landing its stealth lasts 5 more seconds, and then the ability enters an 18-second cooldown phase. Upon landing, it deals a fixed amount of damage (see table) depending on the level of the robot. The damage radius is 50 meters, and hits all enemy robots and shields equally. This unique ability may be used to also jump out of dangerous situations. Since the damage done by Helldive passes through shields, the Mercury can be an effective counter to the Greek Pantheon robots, as Helldive can damage through the Retribution shield. It should be noted that the damage does still effect the shield in terms of Retribution damage enhancement. Strategy Mercury is a fairly nimble robot, so it is good at rushing for beacons. Its ability proves fatal as it jumps with stealth and lands dealing area damage around the landing spot, with 5 seconds of stealth after landing. The robot would be able to unload huge damage onto its enemies without taking in much damage if used properly. However, picking your fights (and timing) is vital, due to the relatively low health pool of the Mercury. Mercury may have a little below average firepower and health, but this robot can fire itself up into the sky and dive in with an earth-shattering rumble from its feet. Mercury could equip itself with Ember and 2x Halo to stall opponents from moving and give a warm welcome through Helldive. With high speed, high damage dealt by Helldive and its relatively short cooldown time, this robot is considered to be one of the most powerful robot in the game when used with the right equipment. Players are recommemded to stay away from this stomping maniac, especially in FFA. This indicates that Mercury is an enormous threat to all robots. Possible Setups These are the recommended setups for the Mercury: Note: When "Opt." is next to a slot type, it refers to one of the multiple options that can be used in combination with the other weapon(s) slot type(s). Each slot type is filled with only one particular weapon. For example, if a robot has 3 lights all three of those slots are filled with Pinatas, as mixing weapons of the different ammunition types is not recommended. Close Range (350m or less) Mid-Range (500-600m) 'Setup 3 '→ Overview This robot is geared for close range combat, which allows it to make use of its ability. Using Gusts for the light hardpoints is an excellent choice, especially when paired with a Thunder or an Avenger, giving the Mercury impressive sustained burst damage potential. Using an Ember with Magnums allows the Mercury to pressure robots with energy shields, or by swapping out the Magnums for Pinatas allows it to perform well against physical shielding. Using the aforementioned Pinatas with an Exodus instead of an Ember can allow for more burst potential against robots with or without a physical shield. The Mercury can also make for a solid mid-range unit, using its ability mainly for evasion. Using the Dragoon or Zeus, with Sparks or Gekkos can prove effective. Using Sparks in the light slots allows for superior close to mid-range damage, as the Gekkos do just the opposite, giving up damage for more range. Not Recommended *The use of long range weaponry, as they don't fit the Mercury's role very well as a support and ambush unit. *The use of shield equipment, as they reduce the robot's firepower. Mark I Statistics Purchase Information Mark II Statistics Purchase Information Note: Level 12 Mark I is required to upgrade (purchase) to Mark II. Update History Paint Jobs Available For Purchase MercuryCelestial.png|link=http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Paint_Jobs#Celestial MercuryYaksha.png|link=http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Paint_Jobs#Yaksha Poll Trivia *Mercury is named after the closet planet to the sun, also the name of a Roman god *Mercury's pilot does not have to activate the dive ability after the jump to do damage in the area that the Mercury jumped. The Mercury will automatically trigger its explosion upon landing *Mercury's Helldive ability resembles that of a Hellburner explosion *Mercury's explosion will automatically trigger after two seconds if the jump fails *A Mercury with Thermite and Aphids can be considered as a "double nuke" due to the fact that the missiles and the Helldive, if used properly, can deal catastrophic damage to a target *There is writing on the Mercury's 'cheek' that says T-E-044M *Click here for a 3D image of this robot